Talk:Hush/@comment-25598148-20141210204014
I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FINISHED S7 OF CRIMINAL MINDS RIGHT NOW (I actually watched first half of it last night but I couldn't bring myself to fully finish it ;_;) I never really began to fully appreciate Emily for the great character she was until Season 4. It took me a good time to really grow on me. Because well, after Spencer, Elle is my favorite/bias, and of course it just felt like a replacement at first. Her character is just amazing in s6 and s7 and 2-5 too of course but whatever. What really solidified her spot as my other favorite other than Spencer was Season 4 I think. So yeah took a while for me to realize that. For a while my top 3 were Spencer, Elle, then Emily, but I had to swap Elle and Emily once I realized how amazing Emily is and just gah <3 I love all the characters on this show Just to appreciate all the bae favorites in honor of moving onto S8 Ashley Seaver - Omg actually. I see myself a lot in her. Maybe as much as I see myself in Spencer, if not more. I've been watching this fanvid and listening to the song, on repeat for the past week or so - Since I discovered it. It's such a fitting song to her, and thus me~ And the hate she gets yall honestly...It honestly makes me so angry. Like you guys have no idea how some of fandom hate bothers me tbh. Shes most people least favorite character (along with Jordan Todd - who I also enjoyed and thought her character was way too short-lived) which is understandable in terms of main cast, because they've appeared in not even an entire season (just a majority/fair amount of one) But it goes further than just least favorite she gets too much downright hate. THIS tumblr post explains a lot of what makes me angry from fandom. Anyway, her backstory is SO interesting. It's one of the main reasons I relate - having a criminal father (of course hers is at a greater scale but still) They could of done SO much with that backstory, but they downplayed it as cliche "daddy issues" that is a recurring unsub theme. Rather than giving it substance with exploring the emotional and psychological toll that definitely had on her. Is she amateur? Yes of course she is. But think about it, she does real good for someone who literally just graduated from the Academy. It's sad they took a character with so much potential, and turned it into shes just there because JJ left. Spencer Reid - Oh my god OH MY GOD OH MY GOD GOD HELP ME. HONESTLY LIKE PROBABLY MY FAVORITE FICTIONAL CHARACTER OUT THERE. HE'S JUST SO PERFECT UGH <3 And as I mentioned above, a character I relate to IMMENSELY. I mean I'm not "provably a genius" is a 187 IQ, I'm not even relatively smart~ but other than the amount of intelligence, it's in stone. People in fandom don't like his "crazy fan girls" because well..yeah. I hope I wouldn't be considered one of those =p I mean I'm a fan girl but im (in this context) pretty sane - I'd say~ Watching the times he struggles like being kidnapped/tortured KILLS ME